


Yours

by cleverthanher



Category: Glee
Genre: Cockwarmer, M/M, bp!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverthanher/pseuds/cleverthanher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous prompted on tumblr: Kurt using bp!Blaine as a cockwarmer. It’s totally consensual and Blaine loved being ordered to sit on Kurt’s cock when he watches TV or suck him when he’s eating dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

Blaine's curled up on the sofa, flipping through a magazine when he hears the jingle of keys as the front door is unlocked. Then in comes Kurt, who kicks the door shut and drops all his things down on the floor before collapsing face-first down onto the couch.

"Hi," Blaine says, mouth quirked up as he shifts closer.

"I'm exhausted, and it's barely 5 o'clock." Kurt raises his arms and stretches his long body out on the couch, groaning happily. "How do you feel about take-out tonight?"

"Wonderful," Blaine murmurs as he straddles Kurt's lap, making quick work of unzipping his pants. "There's a Project Runway marathon going on, if you're interested."

"Mmm, maybe later," Kurt hums, thumb stroking over Blaine's forehead as he licks and strokes at Kurt's cock, feeling him stiffen in his hand.

"So what did you get up to today at work? You had that presentation, right?" Blaine sucks wet kisses up the side of his cock, now full with blood and lying heavy against his work shirt.

"Yep, and what was supposed to be a short 30 minute presentation turned into one and a half hours. Anna absolutely grilled me, asking about every single aspect of the project, no matter how miniscule."

Blaine makes a sympathetic noise as he tugs his briefs off with one hand, leaving them on the floor and steadying himself on Kurt's lap.

Kurt's hands hold onto his trim waist as he sinks down, his pussy warm and clenching-tight around Kurt's cock. Blaine wiggles around a bit before finding a comfortable position with his back resting against Kurt's chest.

"Are you good, sweetheart?" Kurt asks, kissing his neck softly.

Blaine nods, squeezing around his cock a few times and enjoying the small groan Kurt lets out. "Been waiting for this all day."

"Greedy," Kurt teases, "you know we do this every day."

"And yet I never get tired of it," Blaine says airily, smiling when Kurt's slings an arm across his belly, holding them tight together. "Do you wanna watch TV?" 

"Mmm, I'm definitely in the mood now."

Blaine knows they're both thinking back to the last time there was a marathon on television and they had been in the same position they are now. By the second episode, Kurt's hand had snaked down to tease over Blaine's clit, maddeningly slow. At Blaine's whine, Kurt had said nothing, only shushed him and told him to pay attention to the show. But the touching never stopped, eventually leading to Blaine coming hard around Kurt's cock, his pussy clenching tight as he came. Over the next few hours, Kurt had made him come three more times, even getting him to squirt the final time and cover the couch cushion in his juices.

But Kurt's feeling greedy today, tired and boneless from work and he knows Blaine is always up for whatever he wants.

They watch the show until Kurt's hunger gets the best of him, and he calls in an order at a nearby take-out place. When the doorbell rings, Blaine knows that it's his job to get up and answer it. Two minutes later, he comes back with a huge plastic bag full of boxes and cartons.

"Let's eat at the table, we can continue this later."

Blaine follows Kurt to the kitchen, kneeling beside him as he unpacks all of the food, opens up the cartons and grabs plates and utensils. Once he's dished out a plate of food for himself, he relaxes against the back of the chair. "Go ahead, baby."

Blaine's eyes shine as he strokes Kurt back to full hardness, his cock having gone soft since Blaine got up to pay for the food. He laps at the head, the taste of precome fresh on his tongue and he moans.

Kurt keeps a hand on Blaine's head as he eats, playing with wayward curls. "You're awfully hungry today."

Blaine hums in response, unable to speak when Kurt's cock is buried in his throat. He pulls back when it gets too much and jerks the rest with his hand as he sucks sloppily, spit smeared all around his mouth. He ignores the wetness between his legs, the constant throbbing beat of want because he knows that Kurt will take care of him when he's good and ready, and this right now is about him.

Kurt enjoys this part the best, because there's almost nothing better than getting sex and food at the same time, especially when your fiancé is more than happy to do it. He eats slowly, savouring each bite and making sure to clean his plate. All the while, Blaine sucks him slow and drawn-out, a lazy sort of blowjob with no actual intent of getting him to come.

Kurt finally finishes his meal and tosses his napkin onto the empty plate before pushing it aside. "Hey, I'm done eating. It's your turn now."

Blaine pulls off with a soft pop and looks up at Kurt, his mouth sinfully red from sucking Kurt for the better part of an hour. "On your lap?"

At Kurt's nod, Blaine grins and happily settles into place. He sits back down on Kurt's cock, facing him enjoying the feeling of being full again, the constant pressure an reminder that Kurt's there.

Kurt reaches around him and grabs a random carton along with a fork, and holds it out to Blaine. They sit there face-to-face as Blaine eats, Kurt's hands warm and steady on Blaine's thighs, keeping him grounded.

-

Kurt flops onto their bed, spread out with part of his leg over the edge. He watches peacefully as Blaine changes into his pyjamas, admiring the ripple of muscles in his back as he pulls unbuttons his shirt and slips a new one on.

He shifts over to his side when Blaine climbs into bed and pulls the blankets over themselves so they're snuggled in tight together. "I don't wanna get up and turn off the light," Blaine groans, moving closer to Kurt and wrapping his hand around his cock.

"Too bad, you were the last one in bed. The rule still stands."

Blaine strokes him a few more times before reluctantly getting up and flicking the light switch off, leaving the room only bathed in moonlight. He lies back down, immediately burying himself under the covers and in the space that Kurt's left for him.

He rests his cheek against the bedsheets and takes Kurt's cock into his mouth, sucking sleepily. In the dim light, he can barely make out the soft smile on Kurt's face as he looks down at Blaine.

"Goodnight, baby," Kurt whispers, brushing a curl off of Blaine's forehead and cradling his jaw. "You're too good to me."

Blaine says nothing but kisses the tip of Kurt's cock, laving over the head in wide, slow licks. Kurt melts into the bed and shuts his eyes, letting the rhythmic motions lull him to sleep.


End file.
